


#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 5 - Secret

by gutterpupper



Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Mitch is pissing off his fellow band members, but what does he care when he's getting laid?
Relationships: Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport
Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629829
Kudos: 11





	#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 5 - Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts).



> This is day five of a collection of short ficlets as part of the [#OCKISS20](https://ockissweek.tumblr.com) challenge on Tumblr. In this one, the prompt was "Secret". Mitch belongs to the awesome muesashi while Finn belongs to me. This is an alternative to day one where this is a younger Mitch who has less cares and lives the high life. You can find more about Mitch by reading [Frantic Live](https://franticlive.artbymue.com/).

The sound of footsteps caught Joaquim’s attention as he leaned against the bus by the entrance. He took a drag of the cigarette between his lips as he turned round to see Steven approaching, two duffel bags slung over his shoulder. He opened the luggage carriage and tossed them in, Joaquim just watching as he continued to puff away, blowing the smoke out into the cool summer air. When he closed the compartment, Steven flashed a smile at the man as he approached the door to enter the vehicle.

“I wouldn’t go in if I were you.”

Stopping on the first step, Steven held onto the railing, leaning back to look at Joaquim with confusion. “Why?”

Joaquim didn’t answer. He took another drag from the cigarette, waiting for Steven’s ears to prick up and his eyebrows to raise as he heard the sounds coming from inside the bus.

“What- is he...?”

“It’s no fucking secret what he’s up to.” He didn’t want to lose his cool. He had tried to keep calm but he was three cigarettes down and ready to blow a fuse. “Why are you even surprised? It’s every fucking night. New city, new plaything for Mitch to screw with.”

“Woah, hey, don’t take it out on me!” Steven took a step back off the bus, his focus switching between the frustrated man and the inside of the bus, the sound of Mitch’s grunts and whoever he was fucking spilling out to where they stood. It was almost a little embarrassing that anyone could walk past and hear what was going on. Joaquim was right; he shouldn’t be surprised. 

“How long?”

“Long enough,” Joaquim answered through gritted teeth as he tossed the cigarette butt aside, already going for another as he opened the packet in irritation. 

“Where’s Eric?”

“He went for coffee.” The answer was snappy and he wasn’t sorry for it. He had no patience. He knew Steven understood his anger was aimed at Mitch but he had spent far too many nights exhausted after gigs, standing outside waiting until Mitch fucked his way through their fanbase. 

“This has to _fucking_ stop.”

-

“I can’t _fucking_ stop.”

The tight warmth that surrounded his cock was too intoxicating to quit. He could hear most of Jaoquim’s anger filter into the bus but he paid no real attention. It was the same shit the man complained about every time Mitch had scored. And it wasn’t hard for him to score. There was always some fan in the front row who was singing all the lyrics and begging for attention the whole night. 

He was pretty sure from how lost the teen was, his face a painting of ecstasy as Mitch pounded into him, he couldn’t hear what Joaquim had said. And that was fine. The last thing he wanted was his pull for the night getting defensive and ending things before he was ready. The boy had already come over his own chest, a glistening trail of cum and sweat down the little chest hair and treasure trail he had. Mitch wasn’t far off, trying to hold out, trying to milk himself dry using the kid’s hole as his own personal fuck toy.

He couldn’t remember the boy’s name. He didn’t need to remember his name. He wouldn’t really remember him after tonight. He was on that post-gig high from the adrenaline of performing and this was his way of using up all that extra energy stored. He pressed himself down on the other male, hands gripped onto thighs to keep his lay where he needed him to be, where he could get the most use out of him. The boy’s hole would be ruined but that wasn’t for him to worry about.

“Shit… I’m gonna…”

The rest of his warning came out as a serious of aggressive grunts and thrusts as he hilted the male under him. Mitch buried himself as deep as he could go, his dick throbbing, his balls tightening, likely pressing hard against the other’s sweet spot as he unloaded himself into him. Grabbing the other’s hand, the singer pinned it hard onto the couch under them, leaning into the boy’s neck, kissing and nipping roughly as he rode the full orgasm out, the teen’s own moans sounding in his ear that only served to keep his ego riding high.

‘ _I hope Jaoquim can hear this_.’

There was a wicked grin that flitted on his face for a few seconds before he swung his head up, running a hand through and pushing his long sweat-soaked hair away from his face. He could feel the sticky fluid of the boy’s cum against his stomach, running a thumb up over the patch before thirsting it into the other’s mouth, watching the teen’s expression to see if he’d object or not. When the boy licked his finger, Mitch was sure he cock twitched, still embedded into his ass.

‘ _I might need to have him again_.’

“What’s your name?”

“F-Finn…”


End file.
